


Ouran Host Club Dog Pile!

by x_supernova



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, nothing in this is romantic, so absolutely no incest pls dont be nasty, there's no cuddle puddle or dogpile tags and i think thats a crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_supernova/pseuds/x_supernova
Summary: literally just the club dog piling
Relationships: Haruhi & Mitsukuni & Hikaru & Kaoru & Takashi & Kyouya & Tamaki
Kudos: 25





	Ouran Host Club Dog Pile!

**Author's Note:**

> Here, take this unedited tiny ficlet dear dead fandom

One would think a dogpile would start with Mori and Hani but since the two are always all over each other it was never a special event. Instead, it almost always started with Tamaki laying on top of Kyoya while he works. He insists Kyoya works too hard, he’s right, and that at the very least he should get in some human contact. Kyoya silently moves the laptop away and moves his arms to let Tamaki lay wherever he pleases. His soft spot for the dumb blond is the only reason why he does so, even though he knows what the end of that small gesture would be. Next is usually either Haruhi or the twins, whichever stumbles upon them first with the other following soon after. Haruhi takes some coercion as they’re convinced they’re always too busy or too tired or whatever excuse they think of that time. It’s faster when the twins are there before them to help Tamaki break down their defenses. Unlike Haruhi, the twins join right away. Kaoru cuddles up to Kyoya and Hikaru to Tamaki, both of them enjoying the closeness with the people in their newly expanded world. At the tail end is Mori and Hani, the most cuddly of the bunch (or at least in Hani’s case). Mori lifts Kyoya’s head into his lap while Hani curls up on top of the cozy pile of hosts.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! don't judge too hard, i made it really quickly as a sort of stress relief and it wasn't edited


End file.
